happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fourfold Self
Fourfold Self (Multiple Personalidad en Latinoamérica y Visión Doble en España) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Trama del episodio El episodio comienza con Mad Dawn asesinando a Shannon, y después le dice "Te has encontrado un destino terrible, ¿no es verdad?", para irse a su casa para dormir, pero tiene una pesadilla y al día siguiente descubre que hay cuatro Dawn's en la habitación, y al ver que tiene que ayudar a Fantasie, Sniffles, Mellow y Cuddles a la vez, se le ocurre una idea. Se ve a Mellow, quien está esperando a Dawn, para ver que esta ya está llegando, pero Mellow nota algo raro. Cuddles tambien espera a Dawn, cuando ve a una Dawn de pelo azul. Fantasie está en una floristeria y ve a Dawn y la llama, para ver que "Dawn" tiene el pelo rojo. Mientras esto pasa, la Dawn de pelo Violeta es encuentra con Sniffles, quen está siendo atacado por las Hormigas, y para salvarlo, la Dawn violeta le corta la lengua. Cuddles habla con la Dawn azul mientras esta musita varios insultos, que hace que Cuddles descubra que solo es un clon y se lo echa en cara, que hace que Dawn azul se enfade. Mientras esto pasa, Mellow sospecha que Dawn ha hecho algo y comienza a interrogarla. Fantasie ve extrañada como Dawn roja atiende a los clientes y le pregunta si está bien. Dawn roja le confiesa que solo es un clon mientras atiende a Nutty. Fantasie y Cuddles deciden ir a casa de Mellow para saber que está pasando. En casa de Mellow se ven a Mellow, Fantasie y Cuddles preguntándole a Dawn por que hay dos clones de ella. Ella les contesta que hay tres clones y que el último está con Sniffles. El grupo van a casa de Sniffles, para ver horrorizados que hay un monstruo que se está comiendo a la gente, para ver a Sniffles y a Dawn violeta, quienes le dicen que eso era un experimento para revivir gente, pero que algo salió mal y se ha transformado en un monstruo. En ese momento las cuatro Dawn's se fusionan y Dawn lucha contra el monstruo, intentando quemarlo, pero este logra meterse dentro de su brazo izquierdo y la posee parcialmente, provocando que mate a Disco Bear. Mellow, para salvarla, decide cortarle el brazo, que hace que deje de estar poseída. El episodio acaba con Dawn portando un nuevo brazo de metal, mientras come tacos con Fantasie, Sniffles, Bitly y Mellow. Moraleja "Outside grow. But it is not for brothers and sisters. We know as always. We know our hearts. We share our private family jokes. We remember our family secrets, joys and sorrows. We live outside the effect of time." (En el exterior crecemos. Pero no es así para hermanos y hermanas. Nos conocemos como siempre. Conocemos nuestros corazones. Compartimos nuestras bromas familiares privadas. Recordamos nuestros secretos familiares, penas y alegrías. Vivimos fuera del efecto del tiempo.) Personajes Personajes Principales * Dawn "Wood" (Protagonista) * Fantasie * Sniffles * Mellow * Cuddles Personajes Menores * Shannon * Bonnie * Sunny * Patty * Bitly * Disco Bear * Nutty * Hormigas Muertes * Shannon: Es asesinada por Mad Dawn (La muerte no se ve). * Sunny, Bonnie y Nutty: Son comidos por el Monstruo. * Disco Bear: Es decapitado por Dawn poseída. Heridas * Sniffles: Tiene varias heridas por culpa de las Hormigas y después la Dawn de pelo Violeta le corta la lengua. * Dawn "Wood": Mellow le corta el brazo izquierdo cerca del hombro, dejandola manca y teniendo que usar uno de metal. Carta de Título * Aparece unas luces sobre una pared que son (De izquierda a derecha) Roja, Violeta, Azul y Verde sobre un fondo oscuro. * En la zona donde se ubica la luz verde, se ve que hay una grieta que viene del fondo oscuro. * Las letras del título están coloreadas con los colores del círculo cromático. Errores # Cuando Dawn se despierta no tiene su cola. # La Dawn roja tiene los ojos negros durante una escena. # La Dawn violeta es coloreada de azul en varias escenas. # Cuando Dawn es poseída, aparece una pequeña imagen de Shannon muerta. # La sangre de Dawn es naranja cuando Mellow le corta el brazo con sus garras. Censura * En Latinoamérica es eliminada la escena cuando Dawn mata a Shannon. * En España se censura cuando Mellow le corta el brazo a Dawn. Curiosidades * La frase que dice Dawn al principio del episodio y la habilidad de multiplicarse son una referencia a los juegos de "The Legend of Zelda". *Se desconoce la razón por la cual Dawn mató a Shannon. * Este episodio tiene una de las moralejas más largas de HTF2. * Esta es la segunda vez que Sniffles intenta crear un suero para revivir gente, la primera vez fue en Zombie Night. * A partir de este episodio, Dawn no aparecerá mucho durante el resto de la quinta temporada (Solo aparecerá en unos pocos episodios). * En este episodio Dawn adquiere una nueva habilidad (La multiplicación), además de que pierde su brazo izquierdo y tiene que usar un brazo de metal creado por Sniffles. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Cuarta Temporada